Tyson the Mouse
by avrrge.joee
Summary: Tysons favourite animal is a mouse, and now, thanks to me, he is one. How will the others deal with it? And more importanly, will they persuade me to change him back? KaiTyson. Review!
1. One day a boy, the next a mouse?

This is a weird story by me, and I'm the reason for it. Review!  
  
The Blade Breakers (excluding Kenny) were sitting in the living room, trying to see if they could find something to watch on T.V. But all that were on were-

"Reruns," said Max.

"That's all that there is," Tyson said, switching the channel every 5 seconds.

"Well, what could we do then?" Max asked.

"I do have a suggestion, "Ray said, "but I don't think you are the type of guys do actually do it. I don't know why."

"I would do anything right now," Tyson said.

"What's the idea?" Max asked.

"Oh, well, it was just ask questions to each other," Ray said, "You know, like Truth or Dare, but only Truth."

"Well, it's better then going to bed," Tyson sighed, "Let's get on with the questions."

"Alright," Ray said, "A minimum of five questions, then I guess we go to bed. Kai, are you playing?"

"I guess," Kai said, "I got nothing better to do."

"Okay!" Max said, "I go first! The first one is for Tyson. What...is your favorite food?"

"_Hey_!" Tyson said, "You know that's a hard one! Okay, I'll have to say..._pizza_!"

"That's an okay answer" Ray said, "okay, my question. Max, what is your middle name?"

"Oh," Max said, "well, I don't really like it..._Henry_."

"_Max Henry Tate_" Ray said, "why don't you like it?"

"I never liked it," Max said, "I thought it was sort of...a weird name."

"It's not that bad," Ray said.  
  
After about...18 more questions, the last one finally came.  
  
"Okay," Ray said," This is for Tyson. I'm going to make it a simple question. What is your favorite animal?"

"_Mouse_," Tyson said quickly, "there so small, and easy to take care of."  
  
Outside  
  
"You like mice, eh?" Koa said, "How would you like to be one?"  
  
Inside  
  
"Well, I like mice too," Ray said, "I guess...well, I think it is time to go to bed, don't you think?"

"Okay," they all said.  
  
Outside  
  
"Alright," Koa said, "Tyson, time to become your animal..."  
  
Next morning/Tyson's POV

When I opened my eyes, I felt like something strange has happened to me. I look around to see the black, but I know that is morning. I just stay there motionless. Then, I squeaked.  
  
Ray's POV (Tyson and Ray share a room)

I slowly opened my eyes. I was woken up by a small squeak. Was there an animal in here? I asked myself. I got up and saw that Tyson wasn't in his bed. But, there was a small lump in the middle of his bed. I went up to it and pulled the covers. I gasped at the sight of a small mouse.  
  
Tyson's POV

The covers were suddenly pulled up, and the light sort of blinded me, but I saw a very tall figure beside me. Was I dreaming? I thought to myself. Then, I saw someone's hand pick me up. This can't be a dream. Can it? The person that picked me up was...Ray! I looked into his eyes, and saw that I was a mouse.  
  
Normal

POV Ray picked Tyson up, not knowing that it was Tyson, and looked at him. "Wow," he said, "you're a cute one, aren't you? How did you get here?"

'_SQUEAK_!' the mouse...uh, squeaked. _(Translation: I'M A MOUSE! I'M A MOUSE!)_

"Are you alright?" Ray asked. The mouse tried to get out of Ray's grip, but was unsuccessful.

"Wow," Ray said, "Feisty one, aren't you?"

'_SQUEAK_!' the mouse squeaked. _(Translation: You would be too! PUT ME DOWN!) _

"Ray?" Max asked, suddenly appearing beside Ray "where did you get the mouse?"

"He was here when I woke up" Ray said, trying not to let the mouse fall.

"Where's Tyson?" Max asked.

'_SQUEAK!' (Translation: HERE! HERE! HERE!)_ Ray finally put the mouse down and the mouse ran out of the room, and into Kai's.

Don't you think this is a nice story? I do. Review! (hey! A rhyme!)


	2. KAI GOT A PET NAMED TYSON!

Tyson ran into Kai's room, not knowing that it was Kai's room, to hide. What he heard afterwards made him realize that he was indeed in Kai's room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kai said. Realizing he just asked a mouse that question, he got up to get it. Then Ray rushed into the door.  
  
"Oh good, you found him," he said.  
  
"He's yours?" Kai asked.  
  
"Oh no," Ray said, "I don't know who's it is. Maybe Tyson got it without telling us."  
  
"I don't think he would," Kai said, "he would've told us."  
  
"Maybe," Ray said.  
  
"Well, anyways..." Kai said, "Can I keep him?"  
  
"What?" Ray asked, "why?"  
  
"Well, I never actually had a pet before," Kai said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Ray asked, "You never had a real pet before?"  
  
"I never even had a fake pet before," Kai said, "so, I should keep the mouse."  
  
'Squeak!' Tyson squeaked. (Translation: I don't want to be your pet! Id rather be put in a pet shop!)  
  
"Okay, you can keep him," Ray said, "But, you have to let ax play with him, or he'll go on that sugar thing again. We don't want that."  
  
Then, he walked out of the room, to make breakfast.  
  
"Now, what should I do with you?" Kai asked the mouse, "how do you take care of a pet?"  
  
Kai set Tyson down on the bed and went into his PERSONAL bathroom.  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
Wow, he thought, everything is so much bigger!  
  
I went around the bed a couple times. I was so much faster! Maybe being a mouse wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kai came back and sat down beside Tyson, who was running in circles.  
  
"Where would you actually sleep?" Kai asked the mouse.  
  
The mouse ran off the bed and ran out of the room after he heard about the sleeping part.  
  
"Hey! Come back!" Kai yelled out loud, although he meant to whisper it.  
  
Kai quietly ran out of out of his room and followed the mouse. The mouse ran into the kitchen.  
  
Oh no, Kai thought.  
  
Kai ran after the mouse and into the kitchen and ran into Ray.  
  
"Looking for this?" Ray asked, holding up the mouse by the tail.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Kai said, taking the mouse.  
  
"You really do not want him to be left alone in the house," Ray said, "You'll have the hardest time finding him."  
  
"Don't I know it," Kai said, I'll be right back."  
  
And, Kai left for his room once again.   
  
If you want to add something, you may email me. I will take anything if I get around to it. Tanks! Review! 


	3. Today

Kai walked back to his room and set Tyson on the bed, after shutting the door.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Kai asked, and then left the room.  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
"I have to get out of here!" Tyson said.  
  
(A/N: From now on, we will be able to hear what Tyson says, but the other only hear squeaks. I find it easier, don't you?"  
  
I jumped off Kai's bed and ran over to the dresser. It had this piece of clothe on it, so I climbed it. After I got up to the top, I saw this piece of paper and pen, coincidently.  
  
"This shouldn't be too hard," I said. I grabbed the pen, which wasn't to hard, and started to write, which was hard. After he was done, he lied down and napped.  
  
Normal POV, a half hour later  
  
Kai walked into the room and saw Tyson lying down on the dresser.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kai asked. I got to stop doing that, he thought afterwards.  
  
Kai walked over to the dresser and saw the note:  
  
Tyson  
  
"Did you do this?" Kai asked the mouse, making it wake up. After it did wake up, it ran to the note, and ran around it.  
  
Kai stared at the mouse. "I don't understand," he said.  
  
Tyson ran over to Kai and ran around and around. "I'm Tyson!" he said.  
  
Kai stared harder at the mouse. "Are you...squeaking," he said, "that you are Tyson?"  
  
"_Yes_!" Tyson yelled, "_Yes_!"  
  
He ran around excitingly.  
  
"That isn't possible," Kai said, "people don't turn into _mice_!"  
  
Outside  
  
"Maybe Tyson should tell him himself," Koa said.  
  
Inside  
  
"_I'm a mouse_!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"_Ahh_!" Kai yelled, "you can talk?"  
  
"I can?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yes, you can," Kai said, "and for once in my life, I'm scared."  
  
"You are?" Tyson asked, "Oh wow, I actually got you scared!"  
  
"So," Kai said, "you are Tyson?"  
  
"Yes," Tyson said, with a sigh, "that's what I've been trying to tell everyone."  
  
"I still don't understand," Kai said, "why would just suddenly turn into a mouse all of a sudden?"  
  
"I don't know," Tyson said, "I still don't even know how you can understand me."  
  
"Me neither," Kai said, "but..."  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked from outside the door, "who are you talking to?"  
  
"Uh," Kai stared at Tyson expecting an answer, "nobody. Do not come in."  
  
"Uh, alright," Ray said, "are you enjoying you new pet?"  
  
"Enjoying could be the right word for it, I guess," Kai said.  
  
Then, Ray left without another word.  
  
"Now what?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I guess we go on with the day as usual," Kai said, "except for you." He added quickly. Kai picked Tyson up and put him in his pocket for safekeeping.  
  
In the living room, 10:00 pm  
  
"I'm giving everyone the day off," Kai announced.  
  
"You serious?" Max asked.  
  
"Believe it or not, I am," Kai said, "I'm not...feeling myself today."  
  
"You're not acting yourself today," Ray said, "are you sure your alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," Kai said.  
  
"Can I play with the mouse?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Kai said.  
  
"Okay," Max said, "Ray, get me the sugar."  
  
Ray sighed. "Be right back."  
  
"I got to go," Kai said.  
  
Kai went to his room. "Tyson?" he asked once he got there.  
  
"What?" Tyson answered.  
  
"You tired?" Kai asked. "I am. Today was rough, and you did wake me up early."  
  
"Also," Tyson added, "it is 10:00 at night."  
  
"Right," Kai said, sleepily.  
  
Without taking Tyson out of his pocket, he fell on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Kai?" Tyson asked. "Kai? Don't fall asleep, I can't get out of your pocket . Oh, your already asleep."  
  
So, he fell asleep as well.

That was great! Review!  
  
P.S: Any ideas, send them in! 


	4. Second Day

Chapter 4 Tyson's Mouse

The next morning... Tyson wake up and realized that he's still a mouse.

He felt something warm surrounding him, Tyson looked around to see only blue and that he was laying on.

"Where am I?, Why is everything so blue?" Tyson looked for opening to get out of the pocket.

Kai was still sleeping, when he felt something moving in his pant pocket.

"What...the HELL is moving in my pocket?" Kai reached into his pocket to see only a mouse with big red-brown eyes.

Tyson were in Kai's hands looking so confused, of why he's so big?, then remember that he had turned into a mouse.

Kai looked at his hands to see Tyson,

"Morning, Kai!" said Tyson.

Kai looked down realized that Tyson spoken. I can even hear him perfectly.

"Morning, Tyson," said Kai. "I can't believe I just talked to a mouse."

Once...Kai got Tyson out and put him on the bed, while he went and change.

Meanwhile...Max came to see Kai and asked him.

"Is there any training today?" only to find Tyson on the bed. "Oh...how cute?!, I wonder, if it's ok, that is, if I played with

you!" Max thought out loud.

Tyson was on the bed and was shocked to see Max come, pick him up and leave the room.

Meanwhile... Kai came back from the bathroom, and saw that Tyson was missing...Kai panicked, and started to search for Tyson.

"Tyson, where are you?... oh man!" said Kai.

While, he making a big mess and searching for the mouse, Rei came in the room, to see what Kai was up to.

"Kai, what are you doing?" asked Rei.

"Looking for the mouse, what does it look like I'm doing?!" said Kai.

"Sigh...you could've asked instead of making a big mess, he's in the living room with Max," said Rei.

After Rei told him that Max had Tyson, Kai ran to the living room and seen that Tyson was trying to get away from Max.

"What do you think you are doing to my mouse?" Kai demanded, taking Tyson away from Max.

"I came to ask you if there was training today and I saw the mouse, so I thought you wouldn't mind and so...I took him out here to play with him," said Max.

"You could have asked me, first! Max!" said Kai. "Yes...there will be training today! Gosh!!" As Kai walked off to his room.

"Man, I thought, I'll never get away from Max!" Tyson said.

While...Kai grabbed his blade and Tyson in his hands walked out to the others and start their training.

"I wonder...where's Tyson?!" said Max.

Kai was walking out, when Rei asked "Kai, do you know where Tyson is?" Kai looked down at Tyson in his hands, wondering if he should tell the others. Tyson shook his head.

"He went with his grandfather for the week!" said Kai.

"How come he didn't say anything to us?!" asked Kenny.

"He told me last night, now stop asking me and start training!" commanded Kai.

Just then...Hilary walked in. "Hi guys!" she walked up close to the others, Kai was sitting down near the pond. He didn't know that Tyson was gone.

Suddenly Hilary screamed... "AH....Get Away! Get Away!" Hilary screamed. Everyone came to see, what Hilary screamed about.

"What's the matter, Hilary." Said Kenny.

"It's a mouse...I hate mice...creepy...eww...!" said Hilary.

"Well... that's my mouse, give it to me!" said Kai.

"Why do you have a mouse in the Dojo?" said Hilary.

"Oh...I didn't know, there's no mice allowed," said Kai.

"So what Tyson going to say about that!" Hilary putted a hand on her hip as she spoke.

"Yeah...Hilary...Kai is taking care of Tyson's mouse...I don't know why," said Rei.

"It's not Kai's fault, hey... the mouse needs to walk, not just sit all day!" said Max.

While they still training Kai looked at Tyson and whispered, "Why did you that for? Why did you have to scary her?" asked Kai.

"Well I wanted to scary her to get revenge... Muwahahahaha!" said Tyson.

"Oh...that's stupid to do that!" said Kai.

"Oh...whatever, Kai! That's what you think," said Tyson.

"Ok...the training is done... we have to go eat out dinner!" said Kai, not that he wanted to.

"Ok..." said the others.

As everyone went back into the Dojo to eat their dinner...

"Man....I'm Hungry...!" said Tyson.

"Shut up... so I can my eat dinner!" said Kai. While Kai told the mouse to shut up didn't realized that he said it out loud.

"Who... you calling to shut up, Kai?" said Rei, looked at Kai...

"I'm talking to my mouse " said Kai.

Max and the others were looking at him as he was CRAZY!

"Why did you tell your mouse to shut up?!" said Max.

"Just leave me the HELL alone, you have a problem with me talking to my mouse...Jeez...!" said Kai.

Dinner was finished...

It was nighttime...everyone finished their training and dinner....so they all took a shower to go to bed.

Kai took the mouse upstairs, and everyone went upstairs too.

"Good night, you guys." Said Kai, angrily. He slammed the door and took Tyson the mouse with him into his room.

"Good Night Kai" said the others, chatting in the hall about Kai and the way he been acting at dinner

Than everyone went to their room and fell asleep.


End file.
